Talk:Grist
Is the table format or the bullet point format for the grist types better? I changed it to a table, but in hindsight, I probably should have asked first. Any thoughts? QuigleyQ 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, it looks much better in my opinion. Even if it had been crappy, any edit can be undone easily. Good edit! Croove55 00:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Table is good, though would suit some sort of order (either alphabetical, or by grist cache). Alienatedduck 22:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't something be done about the ??? grist's description? The fourth smaller circle is actually in the middle, but I don't know how to rephrase the description without making it ridiculously long. 22:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Would it be better if we added images of the different types of grist? I would probably do it if I have some time to kill. joecool280 20:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes. GOD YES. Croove55 21:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I agree with the addition of Bronze to this table prematurely. That could very well be Copper grist, and we have some pretext to think that Copper could be used as an in-joke. Besides, we haven't seen anything yet that could possibly have dropped Bronze. Majutsukai 20:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Copper/Iodine The brown blob grist has been confirmed by Andrew to be Iodine. Please don't revert my edits over this again, because it's kind of annoying. :How is it not Copper? There is never a reference to Iodine anywhere in the comic. And a link to someone besides Andrew saying that it's Iodine isn't confirmation, sorry. ::I think you missed the point completely there. That chart was made with information from Andrew. And Tenebrais is pretty reliable not to lie about that sort of thing. Even if you completely ignore the fact that the Grist Cache image we are using on this page shows it as Iodine, Iodine has more basis in reality than Copper. Majutsukai 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::>"Iodine has more basis in reality than Copper" :::Right, because we've seen SO many Iodine Basilisks running around. Also, a fan-made Grist Cache is hardly official, I don't care where Tenebrais supposedly got his info. I'll believe it when I see it in the comic. ::::There may yet be a Copper grist, but it is not the brown drop grist. Copper Giclops have not yet been shown dropping any grist, and copper is not a liquid. Majutsukai 23:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::And Iodine isn't brown. ↳-----------------------------------------------------------------------------↰ Shale isn't purple, but we live with it. (And brown is one of the many, many colors that Iodine can apparently exhibit.) Majutsukai 23:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Even so, shape has no bearing on the state of matter. Both Tar and Amber are teardrop shaped. Copper could be shaped into the drop form. I'm taking issue with the fact that you've added a completely random thing to the Grist Cache and are purporting it to be canon on someone's say-so, especially considering that Iodine has never been featured in the comic, and that so far any enemy with a grist type in it's name has dropped that type of grist; at this point, Copper Grist can safely be assumed. I have no idea where anyone is getting Iodine from. ::I was getting the idea that information posted by a respected user who says he got the info from Andrew, the one responsible for the storyline itself, was were people were getting Iodine from. When would you be satisfied? When Andrew directly states that it is Iodine, or mentions it in the comic? ...Hmm. Thinking about that now, it'd be pretty funny. Dave, standing beside all his sick stuff on the alchemiter, just looks over, slightly to the left of the alchemiter, and says "Oh, look, some Iodine. I was wondering where that got to." ::DoomZero 23:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::What this all boils down to is whether or not we can trust Tenebrais not to have lied about his conversation with Andrew-- the idea of which strikes me as pretty silly given what I know about him and how seriously he takes the canonicity of the information he provides. He IDE/Theorizes with the best of them, but he limits the information on his charts to 100% confirmed information. That's good enough for me, and even if he suddenly had a 180 degree personality shift in the last week, any false information can be removed at the flick of a wrist if the comic contradicts it. But the point I'm trying to make here is, we have a reliable source. Majutsukai 23:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Deleted file: '''Untitled.jpg ::::it's probably photoshopped; see the picture. Fivex 01:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I love how that screencap was framed. :D Majutsukai 01:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Gifs in table The animated .gifs that I put in the table aren't appearing as animated. I noticed the one already there is a lot smaller. Do I need to decrease the filesize and reupload? Firecrow91 05:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :It isn't the filesize so much as the actual size of the image, whenever a gif is resized on the wiki it stops animating, so yeah need to make the image smaller (which I guess would decrease the file size but isn't the goal). The Light6 06:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Grist or quartz? A bunch of unknown grist from has been added one of them was this: But imo that's just quartz, for comparision: Imo that looks suspiciously similar to quartz and might just have had slightly different colours in the panel it appears in because of colour compression. It would also make sense for LOHAC enemies to drop quartz, because it relates to Aradia and to Time. In the panel they are seen they also exhibit the exact same glow that quartz has, which has been unique to quartz yet, because the two other diamond shaped grist that do exhibit a glow have a much bigger/brighter glow. bitterLime 19:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :The right side of that image is also much darker than the left side, so it might be deliberate shadowing. 19:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Very true, especially considering that what appears to be garnet also looks significantly darker in this panel than it usually does. I'm going to wait for a few more reactions though before I "merge" this unknown grist with quartz.bitterLime 20:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture at the top The picture at the top of the article is from a time when we didn't have individual pictures for each grist on the article. It sounds outdated due to it's description, and it is fan made (not an issue really, but it's from a time where it still seemed conceivable to add each new grist into the picture). So I am proposing to replace it, either with a picture that simply shows a large amount of grist (like the amount maplehoof discovers) or with a picture similar to the current one, but including more of the actual sburb menue, as shown for example. 19:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :We could use or, alternatively, . It's tempting to use the more recent image, but the Maplehoof one is probably better, with a nicer variety and much better page text to use as a caption. A Grist cache like we have currently is, I suppose, somewhat redundant (and also, canon images are better than fan ones, generally), so I'd say I'm inclined to go with the Maplehoof page. Anyone else got any other suggestions? :I think the Maplehoof picture sounds like a good idea. The Light6 00:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Done Trolls' starting Grist Isn't it possible that each of the troll teams had the amount of grist increased individually rather than the whole group, so that Terezi and Aradia both start with a basic amount of grist (20), in which case Karkat would only start with 2 million build grist, rather than 2 trillion? 18:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Your suggestion is more likely, granted. The issue really is that it's hard to say for sure, as the person best positioned to particularly notice an obviously overlarge amount of grist is Aradia, who also knew the teams were meaningless and thus had no reason to say anything. :But honestly, we may be better off to remove the comment on the trolls' grist entirely, since we simply don't know, and it doesn't really add much to the article to have a stated implication for the trolls